Mineralis (5e Race)
Mineralis "Strong like stone, sharp like metal, pretty like diamond... That is a Mineralis! Haha!" -Strix, a Lead Mineralis Barbarian Physical Description Mineralis is a race that is very similar to golems in how they are structured and appear, however, they are different in that they are sentient. They are almost always 7-8 feet tall, towering over most humans and other creatures. Their 'skin' can be any shade or hue, based on which kind of mineral they are composed of. History The Mineralis were created to be sentinels, for a partnership between the Fontbones and Daybreaker race, in a collaboration for world domination. The Mineralis were created to be guardians, officers, and soldiers, to aid in conquest, but due to an oversight in their creation, they were given sentience, and fled. They now typically live in the Underdark, and caves, many of them fearful of society and being taken back by the Fontbones and Daybreakers. Society Mineralis society is very basic: They either live in some other society (though this is uncommon), or they live alone. They typically are untrusting of other races at first, insanely so of Daybreakers and Fontbones, but they can learn to trust a race if shown they are kind. Mineralis are born in a single egg-like core, made of a combination of two kinds of minerals; either metal and stone, stone and gem, or gem and metal. When the core 'hatches', two Mineralis are created, one per mineral, and the two newborns are sworn rivals for life. If a rival dies, however, then the other feels as if half of them is gone, so while they may be sworn enemies, it is unlikely for a Mineralis to kill their rival 'sibling'. Relationships Mineralis are typically respected by other races, as they are a strong and sturdy race, making excellent workers. However, Fontbones and Daybreakers have a strong hatred for them, with Mineralis feeling the same way back. Nightians tend to like Mineralis, as they are also enemies of the Daybreakers. Mineralis Names Mineralis names are three syllables long as a full name, with one of the 'siblings' taking one half of the name, and the other taking another part, to form a 'half name'. Rarely, a Mineralis may take both halves of the name, or make up a new one for themselves. Male Full: Tahm Kench, Quan Chido, Female Full: Bey Holder, Rose Sasha, Mineralis Traits Strong and sturdy, a Mineralis is a powerful being, though not one to typically be feared, unless angered. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score and Strength score increase by 1. Age. Mineralis are considered mature by age 14, and do not decay with age. Alignment. Mineralis' brains were built to be the perfect sentinels, and, as such, they are typically Neutral. However, due to their dislike of society, they are also typically Chaotic. Size. Even though you are on the taller side, you are still not large. Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Tough Exterior. ''Your strong mineral body is tough for weapons to pierce that easily. +1 AC. ''Living Construct. Mineralis are classified as being constructs and do not need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. Additionally, you do not sleep and instead enter an 'inactive' mode where you are completely inactive but are fully aware of their surroundings. In this mode you only need 4 hours of this state to receive the benefits of a long rest. Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Mineral Pillar. ''Once per long rest, you can summon a pillar of your mineral type to deal 1d6 bludgeoning damage to a target within 30 ft. of you, as a ranged weapon attack. The modifier for this is based on your subrace. At 7th level, this increases to 2d6. At 14th level, 3d6. At 20th level, 4d6. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Undercommon, and Mineralis. Mineralis is a language that is comprised of gruff noises like grunts, coughs, and other such noises. Mineralis Subraces Metal These Mineralis are crafted out of pure metal, which includes but is not limited to: Steel, Titanium, Stygian, and Gold. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Mineral Pillar. ''Your Mineral Pillar uses your Strength modifier. ''Powerful Build. ''For the sake of carrying capacity, you are considered one size larger. '''Stone These Mineralis are crafted out of rougher material, which includes but is not limited to: Marble, Stone, Basalt, and Granite. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Mineral Pillar. ''Your Mineral Pillar uses your Constitution modifier. ''Sturdy Rest. ''When you spend your first hit die at a short rest, you heal the maximum amount for that hit die. This can only be used once per long rest. '''Gemstone These Mineralis are crafted out of pure cut gemstone, which includes but is not limited to: Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Intellect score increases by 2. Your Constitution and Strength scores decrease by 1 (nullifying the racial trait given by the main race.). ''Mineral Pillar. ''Your Mineral Pillar uses your Intellect modifier. ''Magical Affinity. ''You may learn one Wizard cantrip of your choice. Category:Hall of Shame